


Clouded Travels

by leopup6ta



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Starting another story because I'm an idiot like that, Time Travel, Trans Characters, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopup6ta/pseuds/leopup6ta
Summary: Felix and Locus are no strangers to time travel. They know what it's like to see their past selves make rookie, inconsequential, mistakes. As well as life shattering decisions. They know it's not recommended to interfere with the unraveling past.But...Perhaps the so-called Time Gods will forgive their actions this time.





	Clouded Travels

To Gwen, a clear, bright, sunny day meant her co-counselor would stop at nothing to have the little shits for campers agree to go hiking through the forest. David would always be hinting at a "small" walk near running distance of the camp, but she knew. He was waiting for that one camper to suggest going deeper into the woods. Which was a  _complete and utterly terrible idea_ : the twerps could and would make trouble out of everything (especially their Grande Escape Artists). Usually, she'll manage to convince David to shut up and forget about a hike and console him by helping him plan the next day's activities that will never ever go according to schedule because they have shitty kid campers. Oh, and a scam of a camp. So when she rolled over to her blaring alarm clock and opened her bleary eyes only to squeeze them shut once again due to the too bright sun of seven A.M., she had a sense of dread sweep ovee her. Not because it was another day of dealing with problematic children (whom will more than likely grow up to become serial killers), but because David didn't come to  _wake her up._ Normally, she would've been ecstatic. Today, however, was...off. As her eye's adjusted to the bright sunlight washing her room, it also seemed as if they day itself was a disaster waiting to happen, which was something in itself as there's  _always_ a disaster in the camp. 

"GOOD MORNING, GWEN!" She yells in shock as she falls off the bed, peeking over the bed to glare at her coworker. Standing tall, hyperactive with excitment dripping from his posture, was David. His bright smile made too bright by the sunlight and nearly twice as big as other days made the feeling of dread wash over her again. How did his mother put up with him? All she wanted today was to get out of bed as usual in anticipation of today's victimized building. Why is  _he_ so cheerful? 

Why  _was_ David gushing in excitement? Well, to answer those questions, "We're going on a hike!" He exclaimed loudly. "All thanks to Max! Can you believe it? Oh, this is a dream come true! Max is finally seeing how great nature and this camp is!" And on he went. David knew his female coworker was probably murdering him with her eyes, but promptly ignored the daggers as he continued woth his ranting, shoving a stapled packet of the schedule, activites and food supply onto her face and quickly looking away when he caught sight of her bare chest. Of course, when it comes to him, having a female in nothing but a bra and panties is considered nude. She  _did_ look great in a dark forest green, but that was probably his inner nature-loving self...nope, it was definitely him. "Don't worry, Gwen. I'll be looking after Max and his friends and Nurf, while you take care of the...less...rowdy bunch." 

"You mean the Freakzoids?" She stated bluntly. 

"Gwen, please don't call them that." Of course, his co-counselor brushed off his plead as usual. He turned around when she stood, crossing his arms as he tried to think of other, non-arousing images. Even after sleeping with Gwen multiple times, he still found it quite hard to  _not_ blush when in the nude, even moreso when her excitement was direct  _at_ him. "Anyways, once you're done getting ready just come outside. We'll be waiting!" David quite literally sprinted from her room, half from excitement and half from embarrassment. Even during sex he still can't quite wipe the blush from his face. Terrible actually, but that's just him. And Gwen is just her when she teases him for it. 

Not being a morning person, Gwen took her sweet time changing into comfortable hiking clothes, shoes, and hat wear. She didn't bother straightening her hair today from its usual wavy mess; just grabbed a hair tie and made a simple ponytail after brushing it. On her way out, she grabbed a cup of coffe and downed it. 

It was going to be a long ass day of distaster. 

* * *

 "Really, David? What kind of fucked up day did you choose to go for a hike?!" 

"Language, Max, but I can assure you, it was going to be a bright and sunny day according to the almanac." Honestly, David himself was feeling a bit nervous about the clouds. He's never seen anything quite as  _dark_ in all his years being as a camper and counselor. Sure, they've recieved rainclouds now and then, but the clouds were always a light grey, sometimes dark enough to consider a day to day low shine flashlight, but never have they ever required an extremely bright flashlight unless it was past midnight. 

"You're a fucking idiot, David. Do you realize how old and outdated the almanac you listen to is?" Max sneered at his too cheerful counselor. David flinched slightly at the insult, and although the campers didn't catch it, Gwen did. It was a warning sign. A red flag. David never flinches...unless he's grown tired of something or someone. David, however, did his best to ignore Max and his insults; after all, they were quite normal by now, so to get irritated by something so common was practically low of anyone. Gwen patted his shoulder, sending a soft smile his way. 

"Maybe we should stop and set up camp. It's too dangerous to go further with no light," she suggests.  _You need to destress_ is what she meant. "Besides, the kids need to rest too." 

"Uh, Gwen?" Max started, "I don't mean to be a little shit, but where are the other kids?"  Gwen just stared at him...then looked up to see that no other camper was in sight. It was quiet, eerily so that it almost seemed as if she was back in the counselor's cabin the day after the kids wenr back to civilization. Then a small, soft sounding squeal and a laugh. Nikki's to be exact. "Okay, cool.  _My_ friends aren't dead. What about the others?" 

David started laughing. No, not laughing, cackling. The ones that send shivers down a normal person's spine type of cackling. Max apparently had it too, and the other campers, who came out of their obviously planned hiding spots. All of them were glancing at Gwen, begging with their to please explain what  _fuck_ made David laugh like a lunatic. As if she needed to explain...well, maybe she did. They never had to hear David cackling like a witch off her rocks after everyone left, because as much as he loved children, these guys were particularly...hard set on making him break. She sighed, only to turn it into a groan when the rain started to  _pour_. No drizzle before, just downright drenching everyone within seconds. At this point, her co-counselor was kneeling on the ground, giggling like a crazed middle schooler bent on killing her crush for rejecting her. "Look, there's a cave up ahead. You kids go while I-" 

"But I wanna know why David's acting like a crazy person!" Nikki shouted. Suddenly, her coworker stops. It was unnerving. He was just...kneeling there, head hung, hands loosening their hold on his dripping srimson hair. A few seconds pass, the hairs on her neck refusing to relax, until he stands up, a big, yet not so innocent smile, plastered on his face. 

"Gwen...Mr. Campbell is the one who gets tacked with all the lawsuits correct?" 

"Well, yea-" 

"Then would a few  _missing_ campers be any different to him?" 

"What the fuck, David?! Are you fucking serious?! Did you seriously lose your fucking mind?!" Max shouts, fear and anger clear in his voice. David leans down to Max's eye level, smile stil on his face, glowing hauntingly scary with the bright flashlight in his hand. He stared and stared at Max, looking to be enjoying the trouble maker's effort to not squirm in agitation. Then the flashlight went out. 

"Why, yes, I am fucking serious." Soon after thunder and lightening graced their ears and Max was crying in utter terror. Gwen shook her head. He finally did it. David finally gave up on him. On everyone.

Through the loud thunder, Gwen didn't hear her coworkers footsteps and didn't know where he was until a pull on her wrist had her swinging a punch in that direction. Of course, it never hit anything. As she dragged away from the campers by David (obviously), she couldn't help but throw another flashight in Max's general direction. Even if they didn't hold a special place in David's heart, they sure did in hers. She prays they get back to camp safely.

David seemed to drag her for hours, but what happened soon after felt like seconds. Lightening striking a tree to their left, David tugging her away from its falling direction, both of them falling down the hill and splashing into cold water, getring blinded by some pink light all felt like a dream.

And it felt too real. 

* * *

 

Locus lay awake in his bunk, one arm across Felix's chest rising and falling with his breaths, and the other under his pillow. He had a dream. A nightmare. A terror.  _A memory._ He wanted to talk through with Felix, but he knew he wouldn't care. After all, he didn't care about them enough to worry about what happened after. Who were  _they_  actually? He couldn't quite recall. He remebers Siris and Megan well enough and they always go back when they start forgetting, but these faces. These kids. They're names and faces are all so elusive. Many times he's tried to suggest to go back and figure out who they were. Siblings? No. Friends? Doubtful. School mates? Perhaps. 

Beside him, Felix stirs, eyes blinking open slowly to wake up. He yawns and stretches, his naked body rubbing up against Locus in a very comforting, yet arousing manner. Locus glances at the clock and sure enough, right on dot, it was three A.M., Felix's usual time to satiate his libido with a good early morning romp. Or was it late night? Either way, Locus was always very receptive, always needing some form of  _comfort_ , especially after a terrible slumber. Felix was always willing to give him that comfort he so sought, always willing to make him forget those terrible, unreachable memories. Perhaps he didn't know he had these effects on him everytime he showered him with sexual attention, and even if he did, he never made it known. 

Three A.M. was their way of having passionate intercourse; making love as others might call it. Bodies sliding against each other, soft moans slipping from their mouths next to their partners ear, the occasional hard thrust adding their slowly mounting pleasure. Their kisses are languid, interlocking lips, no tongue, just soft and short after each slow thrust. Felix never increases his speed and Locus never makes him. They trust each other to enjoy one another.  _Locus_ trusts Felix enough to relish in the slow movements of his member within his feminine walls, to relish in the warm seed Felix plants deep in his womb after he finds his. They don't last more than ten minutes like this; they never do. They've always found great pleasure in slow dances. 

Soon after, Felix and Locus lay tiredly on their shared bed, both satisfied and relaxed, eyes drifting back closed for the upcoming day. Briefly, Locus remembers a time when Felix was never bold in bed, a time when his partner always had red cheeks in bed. But it was a time so long ago that Locus believed it to be a delusion of his sated state. 

He believes those kids are just that. A false memory of the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I am never going to finish a story am I? I'm so very terrible T-T. Feel ftee to drop a comment :3


End file.
